<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Goers by p_parkerthespiderboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685929">Party Goers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy'>p_parkerthespiderboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drunk Peter, M/M, Tony is a good guy, peter is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter may have found some adult drinks, may have drank some and spilled his guts to Tony. Tony like a good guy tells the poor boy to sleep it off, hoping, just maybe in the morning Peter won't have changed his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party Goers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in full swing now, this party for- Peter could not be bothered to even remember anymore. He was pretty sure someone told him what it was for but that was a few hours ago when the party started. He moved around, Peter smiling and greeting people with a nod of his head or a small wave, reaching for a tray as it walked by and took a drink off of it.</p><p>He smiled as a little more time went by whatever he was drinking tasting good and making him feel good on top of that. He hummed as he walked around his eyes seeking out to Tony and he grinned and moved to the older man. “Hey there Peter, enjoying the party?”</p><p>Peter tipped his head Tony’s voice like velvet in hie ears and he nodded at his mentor’s question. “Of Coarse, it’s- lots of fun, though I’m sure it could get better.”</p><p>Tony tipped his head and his eyes went to Peter’s drink and he frowned. “Have you been drinking?” He reached out smelling the glass and moving to take it out of Peter’s hand the boy whimpering. “This is alcohol Pete, jeez.”</p><p>Peter pouted as someone came and took the drink from Tony and he leaned close. “You wanted me to have fun, and then you took it away, not very nice of you.” </p><p>Tony shook his head. “Peter, you shouldn’t be drinking.” He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair Peter reaching up his hands following the movement and he grinned. </p><p>“Sooft.” Peter giggled and Tony watched with wide eyes the young man pressed eerily close to him and pushing his hands into his hair and then Peter was clush against his chest staring up at him. “You’re a very sexy man, and I know you know that- but still.”</p><p>Tony made a small choking noise his hands going up to gently push Peter away. “Alright, enough of that, you are very drunk and in need of water and to bed.”</p><p>“You’re taking me to bed? Like your bed or- hell I don’t care.” Peter smiled and pushed his hands over Tony’s chest and Tony grabbed his hands to stop him looking almost pained and the older man was shaking his head.</p><p>“”Non of that.” Tony was moving him in a moment, he made a noise as he was led to the elevator and Tony pushed the button. “I’m going to give JARVIS strict orders not to let you out until your sober. Otherwise you might make a mistake you can’t undo.”</p><p>Peter stared at him and was giving him some goofy smile as he then led Peter into the box. “You’re such a good guy, a good sexy guy.”</p><p>Tony nodded and lifted his hand. “Water, sleep. You can text me in the morning.” Tony watched the elevator close and he shook his head turning back to the party wondering if Peter was speaking the truth or messing with him, guessing he’ll have to wait for the morning to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>